In addition to home and office usage, inkjet technology has been expanded to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing. Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method that utilizes electronic signals to control and direct droplets or a stream of ink to be deposited on media. Some commercial and industrial inkjet printers utilize fixed printheads and a moving substrate web in order to achieve high speed printing. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of the media. This technology has become a popular way of recording images on various media surfaces (e.g., paper), for many reasons, including, low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording and multi-color recording. In some instances, an ink set (which may include two or more different colored inks) may be used as an ink source for the inkjet printing system. The ink droplets that are formed from one or more of the inks that are part of an ink set are ejected from a nozzle by the inkjet system onto the paper to produce an image thereon. The inks play a fundamental role in the image quality resulting from this printing technique.